This invention relates generally to a trigger actuated liquid dispensing pump assembly adapted to be mounted on a container of liquid product to be dispensed, the assembly having a discharge nozzle rotatable between discharge open and closed positions, and more particularly to such an assembly having a removable locking mechanism for immobilizing rotation of the nozzle from its discharged closed position without removal of the locking mechanism. The locking mechanism presents a tamper resistant feature preventing unauthorized dispensing while the assembly is, for example, shelved for retail sale. Also, leakage of product from the assembly during shipment is avoided with the nozzle locked in its discharge closed position.
Manually operated dispensers are known which include locking mechanisms of different types for locking the nozzle in its discharge closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,227, commonly owned herewith, discloses a nozzle locking element in the form of a removable tear strip or a removable cover bridging the nozzle cap and the shroud covering the pump body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,359 discloses a tamper evident cover coupled to the trigger lever such that actuation of the trigger will cause the cover to be pulled against the nozzle to cause tensioning and breaking of a frangible connection between the cover and a flange on the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,032 discloses a tamper evident pull-away piece detachably connected to a top wall portion of the body of the sprayer assembly, the pull-away piece having fork arms extending into an area between the nozzle cap and the front end of the sprayer body for engaging notches for preventing relative movement between the nozzle cap and the body. Breaking of or removal of the pull-away piece is evidence that the nozzle cap may have been tampered with.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,717 discloses a discharge nozzle having a removable locking element snap-fitted to a front face of the trigger lever.
The dispenser according to the invention has a locking mechanism for the nozzle having improved features which enhance the ease and cost of molding and assembly, and the ease and efficiency of operation.